Resistance-based gas sensing devices are inaccurate. The resistance of the gas sensing device can vary according to various parameters that are not related to the gas that is detected. For example—an adsorption of oxygen/oxidizing gases increases resistance of an n-type gas sensing device while an adsorption (on surface) of the gas that is being detected (reducing gases) decreases the resistance. Furthermore—the gas flow may affect the resistance of the gas sensing element.
There is a growing need to provide a reliable gas sensing device.